moviescriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicken Little (2005) Movie Script
Now, where to begin? :How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? :How many times have you heard :that to begin a story? :Let's do somethin' else. :I got it, I got it, :here we go. :Here's how to open a movie! :No, I don't think so. :It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? :Oh, no, no, not the book. :How many have seen :"opening the book" before? :Close the book. We're not doing that. :Here's what we're gonna do. :Here's what we're gonna do. :Why don't I just go back to the day :things took a turn for the worse? :Run for your Iives! :Everyone run for cover! :SOS! Mayday! Mayday! :Code red! Duck and cover! :You're all in danger! :Ah! :Run for cover! :Run for your Iives! :Emergency! Emergency! :Whoa! :- Whoa! :- Aaah! :Look out! Take cover! :Run for cover! :Chicken Little! :What is it? What's going on? :The sky is falling! :The sky is falling! :- The sky is falling? :- Are you crazy? :No, no, no! :It's true! Come with me! :No. Son? What? :It happened under the old oak tree! :I'm not making this up. It's here. :There's a piece :of the sky somewhere... :...somewhere on the ground. :It was shaped Iike that! :- It Iooks Iike a stop sign? :- Yes! :Only it doesn't say "stop" :and it's blue and it has a cloud on it. :And it hit me on the head! :- It Iooked Iike a stop sign. :- Wait! What's that? :- Son, is this what hit you? :- What? :Oh, no, Dad. It was :definitely a piece of the sky! :Piece of the sky. It's OK, everyone! :- Dad, no. :- There's been, Iike, a Iittle mistake. :It was just an acorn that-that :hit my son. A Iittle acorn. :- No! Dad, no. :- Quiet, son. :This is embarrassing enough already. :Chicken Little! What were you thinkin'? :Why put your town's safety in jeopardy? :How could you mistake :a stop sign for an acorn? :- But it... a big acorn Ievel fluh. :- What did he say? :- A big acorn Ievel fluh... :- It was a big acorn? :- An ape throwing coleslaw? :- A big acorn Ievel fluh... :Gesundheit! :Ladies and gentlemen, :it's just gibberish, :- gibberish of an insane person. :- Come on, Buck! :Your kid went :and scared us all half to death! :Well, what can I tell you, :folks, my son, :you know... Kids do crazy stuff. :You have kids. It's... :No, Dad. It wasn't an acorn. :It was... it was a piece of the sky. :Really, it was. :You gotta believe me. :A movie. A movie. :They're makin' a movie. :When? When will everybody :forget your big mistake? :When? When will everybody :forget your big mistake? :First it was all over the papers, :then they wrote a book about it, :then the book on tape, :then the board game, :the spoons with your face on it... :...and the Web site, :the commemorative plates. :...and the Web site, :the commemorative plates. :- You saw them, right? :- Yeah. I saw them. :Can't eat off 'em. :- They're not microwave-safe. :- You saw the billboards? :I saw them. :Ha! There's a bumper sticker. :I knew it was only a matter of time. :Billboards I could Iive with. :Posters I could even Iive with. :But a bumper sticker. :It's... it's Iike glued on forever. :It doesn't matter. You know why? :Because I've got a plan. :Yeah, about that. :Well, remember how I told you :it would be better for you to Iay Iow, :don't call attention to yourself? :- Yes, but I... :- See, it's Iike a game. :Yeah, a game of hide-and-seek, :except the goal :is never to be found, ever! :Great! :Now, we've got a plan, right? :I'II see ya Iater! Remember, Iay Iow. :Yeah. OK. :Bye. :Look, Mama! There's the crazy chicken! :Yes, it is! Crazy chicken. You're so :smart. We don't make eye contact. Bye! :That's it. Today is a new day. :How's it going? :Ahem. :- Very well. Foxy Loxy. :- Present, pretty, punctual. :Goosey Loosey. :Master Runt of the Litter. :Present and accounted for, :Mr. Woolensworth. :Oop! Dropped my pencil! :Whoa! Ahh! :- Loser! :- Henny Penny. :- Here. :- Ducky Lucky. :- Here. :- Fuzzy Wuzzy. :- Here. :- Morkubine Porcupine. :- Yo. :- Fish Out of Water. :Quite. Abby Mallard. :Ugly duckling. :CIass! I will not tolerate rude behavior :- at the expense of a fellow... :- No worries, Mr. Woolensworth. :Yah! :You mustn't sneak up on me, :Ugly... uh, Abby. :- Where was I? :- Ugly duckling. :Oh, yes. :Chicken Little. :Hmm. :- Tardy again. :- Tardy again. Hmm. :CIass, turn to page 62 :and translate each word in Mutton. :- He. :- Baa. :- She. :- Baa. :- They. :- Baa. :- We. :- Baa. :OK, everyone. Listen up! :OK, everyone. Listen up! :I don't wanna hear any quacks, :tweets, oinks, whinnies :or cocklee-doodle-doos :when I say... dodgeball. :Oh, man. :Pump it up! Pump it, pump it, pump it! :Split into two teams. :Popular versus unpopular. :- Coach? :- Yeah, unpopular? :Shouldn't we review safety guidelines? :Sure! Hit the pig, kids! :Aaah! :Look out! :Calm down, Runt. Just... :Just do what Fish is doing. :Whew! :- Tough morning? :- A run-in with my old nemesis. :- Gum in the crosswalk? :- He won this round. :- Your old foe! :- Mm-hmm. :- Incoming on your right. :- Thank you! :Aah! :Yeah, I heard about :the movie. Tough break. :- Yeah. :- Maybe it'II just go straight to video. :That's the Ieast of my problems. :This morning... this morning my dad :told me I should basically disappear. :But that's not gonna get me down. :I've got a plan. :You want to hear about it? :- Uh-oh. :- No, no, no! This one's good. :Look, one moment destroyed :my Iife, right? One moment. :- Warthog at 3':00! :- I see him! :- Yes! :- So I figure all I need is a chance... :AII I need is a chance :to do something great :to make everyone forget the :"sky falling" thing once and for all. :And then my dad'II finally :have a reason to be proud of me. :Time out! :Nurse! :- Hi, Tiffany! :- Hey, man, what's goin' on? :So, what do you think? :OK, Iisten. :You said the sky was falling. :- Your dad didn't support you. :- I... :And you have been hurting :inside ever since, right? :- It's hurt. It stung. OK? :- It's hurt, but... Yes. :- That's the nutshell. :- OK. Yes, but... :- No. Buh-buh... :- But, it's... :What's got to happen now :is the nut needs to be cracked open. :And not one Iittle chip :at a time, but... bam! :Smash! Bits of emotion flying :everywhere! Anger! Frustration! :Denial! Fear! :Deep depression, in fact! :You see what I'm saying? :Uh... :AII right, forget the nut part. :Here's the main thing. :You have got to stop messing around, :and deal with the problem. :- OK, yes, but... :- Here's the real solution. :You and your dad :talk-talk-talking... closure! :- CIosure? :- CIosure, :talking about something :until it's resolved. :Wait! Hold on! See? Look. :There's a whole section about it :in this month's Modern Mallard. :- Incredibly appropriate! :- I told you, I have a plan. :Yeah, but according to Cosmo Duck, :you should :"stop the squawk and try the talk." :Beautiful Duckling says, :"Avoiding closure with your parents :can cause early molting." :See? CIosure. :Repeat after me. :You, your dad, talk-talk... :Abby, Iisten! Talking's a waste of time. :I got to do something great so my dad :doesn't think I'm such a Ioser. :Come on. You are not a Ioser. :You're inventive and resourceful :and funny and cute and... :What? :Yeah... uh, Runt! :Should Chicken Little have a good talk :with his dad and clear the air :or keep searching for Band-Aid solutions :and never deal with the problem? :Band-Aid solutions! :- Runt! :- Well, I'm sorry! :I'm very bad at reading facial cues. :Fish, help me out here. :Men. :'Twas beauty that killed the beast. :I guess only girls are good at :honest communication and sensitivity. :That does it! :We were in a time-out, Foxy! :Prepare to hurt. :And I don't mean emotionally, Iike I do. :Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! :Whoa! :We will save you! :Fall back! Mad goose! :Chicken Little! :Not showing up for class, :inappropriate school attire, :Not showing up for class, :inappropriate school attire, :picking fights in gym class :and the fire alarm? :Ever since that "sky falling" incident, :he's been nothing but trouble! :Now Iook, Buck. :You know I have :the utmost respect for you. :I mean, you were Buck "Ace" CIuck, :our school baseball star. :But Iet's face the facts. :Your kid, he's nothing Iike you at all. :OK. :Thank you for talking to me. :I'II take care of my son. :I... Dad, it wasn't my fault. :- It was Foxy. She's always... :- AII right. It's fine. :You don't have to explain anything. :Uh... :Uh... Hey, Dad? :I was thinkin'. Yeah, what if I...? :What if...? :What if I joined the baseball team? :Hey, why don't you :watch where you're going?! :Sorry, there, buddy! Sorry, sorry. :Baseball? Son, we talked about this. :Yeah, right. But, you know, :that was when I was small. :I put on five ounces this year. :I've really bulked up. :Really, son? Baseball. Are you sure? :Oh, yeah, yeah. I mean, :you know, hey, why not, right? :- Yeah, why not, but why? :- Well, Dad, :you were such a big :baseball star in high school. :You could give me some pointers. :But, son, you know, :I'm just wondering... :Maybe baseball isn't exactly :your thing, you know? :Have you considered :the chess team or the glee club? :And some teenagers, you know, they :get quite a rush from stamp collecting. :- No. :- Wanna stop? We'II get some stamps. :- I don't Iike stamps. :- Colors, colorful things... :No, I was thinkin' baseball! :I can't wait to see :the Iook on your face :when I smack that ball in :for a touchdown! :Dad... Um, I'm kidding. :That was a... that was a joke. :Just do me one favor, son. :Why, sure, Dad. Anything. :Just please try not :to get your hopes too high. :Yeah, but Dad, I mean, I... :I mean, I think I can... :I... :OK, Dad. :Oh, Chloe. If only you were here. :You'd know what to do. :- That's my boy! :- Gee, thanks, Dad! :Come on. AII I need is a chance. :Lean to the left :Lean to the right :C'mon Acorns :Fight, fight, fight! Go, Acorns! :There's excitement :in the air, Iadies and gentlemen. :It's been two decades since :Oakey Oaks has beaten rivals :the Spud Valley Taters. :Down by only a single run, :and with a player in scoring position, :we finally have a chance again. :This excitement isn't about the fun :of baseball, it's not about the prize. :It's about gloating :and rubbing their noses in it, :the "Nah-nah-na-na-na! :We beat you!" taunting, if you will, :- that comes with the winning. :- Yeah! :That's right. Oakey Oaks :and the Honorable Mayor Turkey Lurkey :will finally have bragging rights :again for one full year! :But this battle has taken :a heavy toll on our hometown heroes. :After nine grueling innings :and several players out with injuries, :the Acorns are scraping :the bottom of the roster. :Hopefully, there's just enough muscle :on the bench to pull out a win. :Up next... Chicken Little. :CIearly a Iong shot, folks. :Little hasn't been up to bat :once since joining the team. :- He's gonna Iose the game for us! :- Wait! :If he can get a walk :and advance to first, that powerhouse :Foxy Loxy can step up and save us all. :She's had a terrific game so far. :A shoo-in for the MVP trophy. :OK, kid, Iisten up. :You have an itty-bitty, :teeny-tiny strike zone. :There's no way he can throw you out! :Take the walk. Don't swing. :- I have a good feeling... :- Look at me. Don't swing. :Take the walk. You hear me? :Just take the walk! :- But, coach, wait! :- Don't swing! :Nervous, gangly, :barely able to hold the pine, :Little advances to the box. :He's going to bat from the right. :Make it the Ieft. No, the right. :- The right. :- Easy out! :Left field's :found something better to do, :center field's got a hunger pang :in his second stomach :- and right field's digging for grubs. :- PIay ball! :Why him? :Why now? :I won't embarrass you, Dad. :Not this time. :Here's the wind-up, :the pitch! It's a high cutter. :Ball! :Uh... Strike one! :I'm not going to sugarcoat it. :I've seen roadkill with faster reflexes. :The catcher Iays down :the signals. Here's the pitch. :Curve ball Iow and outside, he swings! :Stee-rike two! :Ohh! :I said, don't swing! :Don't swing! :- No! :- Batter up! :That's two in the hole! :One more strike, :it's a punch out, folks, :and we're all going home. :Today is a new day. :Don't swing! :Well, take away my squeaky toy! :It's a hit! :- A hit? :- A hit? :A hit? :The batter :is unbelievably at home plate. :He's standing in a daze. Run, kid, run! :Go, son! Run! Run! :Run! :There he goes, :the wrong way. :- Wait, wait, wait! :- No, no! Not that way! :- Run the other way! :- Turn around! :He's turned! :I've never said these words before, :but he's actually :rounding home plate! :- Goosey steps on home... :- A new day! :A tie game! :They're scrambling in the alley. :Looks Iike Rodriguez has it. :Nope, it's the center fielder! :Mayhem in the outfield, :as Rodriguez is fired to second. :Catch is complete, but where's the ball? :Little touches the bag :and keeps going. A hunt for the rock. :The fielders are having trouble. :Commotion out there! :- It's stuck! It's stuck! :- Tip the cow! :It's the old :tip-the-cow play. :He heads for the hot corner, :a stand-up triple! :- Yes! :- Hold up! No! :He's going for the whole enchilada! :The ball of wax, kit and caboodle! :Go back! You're never gonna make it! :Tries to Iighten his Ioad! :The outfield behind, :Little's on all cylinders! :He slides for the dish! :It's going to be :a photo finish at home! :You're out! :Oh, folks. :Folks, what a heartbreaker. :- Wait! :- Wait! :Wait a cotton-picking second. :Hold your horses, here, :and horses hold your breath. :This might not be over. He... :He's... :Safe! The runner is safe! :It's all over, folks! :The Acorns have done the impossible! :For the first time in 20 years, :we won the pennant! :Mothers, kiss your babies! :You've witnessed a miracle! :Remember where you were at this :moment. The smells! The sounds! :There's a new winner in town :and his name is Chicken Little! :That was just a Iucky hit! :Yes, :Chicken Little, it's all yours! :The victory, the triumph, the glory! :And getting doused with a sticky drink :that soaks into your undies :and chafes for hours! :This is one memory you'II savor forever! :Yeah! :- Yeah! :- Yeah! :Yes, yes, yes! We won! We won! :That's my boy out there! :That's my boy! :Yow! :Here's the wind-up and the pitch! :- A knuckleball! :- He swings! :- Crack! :- It's going. :- He rounds first, to second! :- Hits high off the wall! :He flies past third :and heads for the plate! :It's a scramble for the ball! :It's gonna be close! :He is safe! :- The mighty Acorns win! :- Yes! Acorns win! :The mighty Acorns win! :Yeah! :Jeez, you know, :I guess that puts the whole :"sky is falling" incident :behind us once and for all. Hey, kiddo? :You bet, Dad. :I... :Unless you think we need... closure? :CIosure? What's to close here? :Unless you think we need to close... :- Not me. :- It's closed! :- I agree. Vacuum sealed. :- Shut tight! :OK, great, Dad. You... CIosure, I dunno. :AII right. Enough fun. :Good talk. Good talk, son. :- Here, I'II give you a push. :- Rock me a Iittle. Help me. :- OK. :- OK, I'm up. :Hey. :Good night, Ace. :Here's the wind-up... and the pitch! :Whoo-hoo! :Thanks. :Thanks for the chance. :Oh... :No! :A piece of the sky?! :Shaped Iike a stop sign?! Not again! :Hey! Son! :You all right? I'm coming! :I'm coming! I'm comin' upstairs! :- What's wrong? :- Nothing. :You sure? I thought I heard you yell. :No. :Uh, I, uh... :I fell out of bed. :Huh? :- How'd you get over there? :- Over where? :- There. There! :- Where? :How'd you get over there? :Who're we talking about? :Never mind. What's the difference? :Look, the past is behind us, right? :- Mmm. :- Tomorrow's gonna be a new day. :PIease be gone, :please be gone, please be gone... :Good. :Ah! :No. :No. :I gotta call Abby! :- Uh-huh. :- Uh-huh. :Hello! Mallard residence. :Runt! Quiet! :I'm on the phone! :Runt! :Oh... :Hey! Where are you? :- We already started. We were... :- It opened up! :What?! :AII right, guys. :Watch this. :Bizarre. :OK. Lemme guess. :You haven't told your dad yet. :- Well... :- I knew it! :Why haven't you told him? :There hasn't been :- "you, your dad, talk-talk-talking." :- There was talking. :- There was definitely talking. :- Really? What did he say? :Uh... :What? :AII right, that's it. :We are doing an intervention! :You have got to stop messing around :and deal with the problem! :- She's right! :- Abby, please. :This is exactly what :fell on me the first time. :There's no way I'm :bringing this up again. :- No, he's not. :- Runt! Category:2005 Scripts Category:Disney Scripts Category:Movie Scripts